


be a good boy for mommy

by tennie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mommy Doyoung, Mommy Kink, Pet Play, kind of?, puppy Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennie/pseuds/tennie
Summary: “You are such a mommy‘s boy, aren‘t you?“ Doyoung asks while laughing lighty. The adoration on his face is evident and Mark keens, leaning into Doyoung‘s hand that‘s cupping his cheek, like a puppy asking for more pets. “Look at you, acting like a cute puppy."





	be a good boy for mommy

“I‘m – I‘m gonna – ah!” Mark tried to grab his dick despite being told to keep his hands away.

“No.“ Doyoung squeezed the base of it and swatted his hands away with his other hand.

“Mommy!” Mark gasped. He was on the verge of tears, as well as on the edge of his long awaited orgasm. Doyoung had brought him to the edge and denied him the pleasure way too many times tonight.

“I said no touching. Put your hands under you.“ Doyoung‘s voice was stern so Mark complied without much whining. He wanted to cum tonight, after all.  
Now Mark could only try to squirm away from the torturous touches but Doyoung was already one step ahead – he was now getting up and sitting on Marks legs, his knees pressing firmly into Mark‘s, making sure he won‘t move. He started to work Mark up again, slow strokes up and down his hard dick, thumb swiping over the reddened head. It was too much already, this time he was way too close than the other few times.

“I c-can‘t,“ Mark stuttered through a gasp.

“You can, baby. Hold on a little longer. Don‘t you want to be a good boy for mommy?‘ Doyoung ran his hands down Mark‘s thighs teasingly and the younger boy twitched. “Show me how good you can be.“

“Y-yes, mommy. I‘ll be good.“ He shut his eyes tightly and scrunched his nose, trying to calm down and getting ready to endure whatever Doyoung has planned for him.

“Get up, baby, come sit in mommy’s lap.“ Doyoung lifts himself off of Mark and sits against the headboard waiting for him. Once he settles in, Doyoung resumes jerking him off slowly, his other hand lightly pinching and rubbing his nipples, making Mark twitch and squirm. 

Doyoung takes Mark‘s chin in his free hand and says “Give mommy a kiss.“ Mark complies, turning his head and pressing his lips to Doyoung‘s and sighing at the comforting closeness.

“You are such a mommy‘s boy, aren't you?“ Doyoung asks while laughing lightly. The adoration on his face is evident and Mark keens, leaning into Doyoung‘s hand that‘s cupping his cheek, like a puppy asking for more pets. “Look at you, acting like a cute puppy,“ Doyoung says and squeezes just bellow the head of Mark‘s dick. Mark gasps and writhes in Doyoung‘s hold. 

“Hm? You like that, baby? Want to be mommy‘s good puppy?“

Mark whines high in his throat and tries to close his legs together again.

“Please, mommy.“

“What is it, pup? Want to come already? Did you have enough? Did I tire my puppy out? I thought that was what you wanted. Don‘t think I didn‘t see you walking around hard in your pants today and touching yourself. That wasn't very subtle.“

Mark was whining at this point. He woke up hard from his afternoon nap but there wasn't really any privacy to take care of his little problem. So what if he palmed himself just a little, just to relieve some tension.

“I couldn't stop myself, mommy. I – ah – had a dream about you,“ Mark rocked his hips up just a little. Doyoung slowed his movements, now focusing on the head of his cock.

“Yeah? What was it about?“

“I was on my knees in front of you. I was...“ 

“Don‘t be shy now, tell me, baby boy.“ He thumbed the slit, another bead of precum spilling out.

“I was sucking you off. You tasted so good when you came, mommy,“ Mark was whining again, grabbing Doyoung‘s wrist – not so sure if he wanted him to touch him more or to stop. He was so desperate at this point, dick leaking precum all over Doyoung‘s fist, his hole clenching around nothing – sadly, the older man had other plans for tonight.

Doyoung smiled and removed his hands from Mark entirely. Confused, the younger turned to look at him.

“Aww, that's so cute. You needed your mommy so much? Want your dreams to come true? On your knees, puppy.“ Mark immediatelly turned away and settled on his knees and elbows in between Doyoung‘s legs, back arched and ass up, just how he knows Doyoung likes.

Doyoung took his hard dick into his right hand while he cupped Mark’s face with his left one to bring him closer. He drags the wet tip along Mark‘s lips and he opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out a little bit.

“Look at you, puppy. So eager to have a dick in your mouth. Well, go on, you know what to do.“ Doyoung settles against the pillows more comfortably while Mark strokes his dick a few times. He finally takes the head into his mouth and Doyoung grunts in satisfaction.

“Good boy, that‘s it. Put that pretty mouth of yours to use.“ And Mark does. He tries to take all of him in and almost succeeds, what he can‘t cover with his mouth yet he takes into his hand. It‘s kind of sloppy, Mark is tired from almost an hour of edging, but he is trying his best and that’s enough for Doyoung.

When Doyoung starts to thrust up into his mouth, Mark starts to moan, encouraging him to fuck his mouth faster, with more vigor. He also tries to grind his hips down into the sheets, but Doyoung once again beats him to it. He puts his foot against Mark‘s dick, the feeling catches Mark off guard and he lets Doyoung‘s dick fall out of his mouth and he sits up, gasping loudly. A few moments pass while Mark moves his hips in tiny circles trying to get as much friction as he possibly can. Doyoung can never say no to his baby.

“Okay, you had your fun, come here,“ Doyoung takes Mark‘s chin in his hand and guides him back around his dick. 

“Mommy, I‘m not going to last, I‘m sorry,“ Mark sobs, not stopping rutting into Doyoung‘s foot all the while, only pulling his mouth off of his dick to speak.

“Shh, it‘s okay, you can let go when you want. You‘ve been so good for me. My good boy.“ Doyoung picks up his pace, one hand holding Mark‘s jaw and the other pulling his hair a little.

It‘s too much for Mark, the firm hold, the slight sting, the softness of the skin and fim muscle pressing onto his dick and moving up and down. His dick is leaking again, making the slide way more pleasurable than he could have imagined. He‘s moaning without any pause now, bobbing his head without pulling off to breathe or rest, wanting to get Doyoung to come into his mouth first so he could come after him. It‘s what he likes best.

“Ah – baby, you look so good like this, you should see yourself. Your mouth is stretched so good around me, so pretty. My good puppy. Your little cock is so wet, I can feel it. Are you close?“ Mark moans and whines at the praise, never stopping his movements, not even to answer the question, he knows Doyoung can tell he‘s close, just as Mark can tell Doyoung is close too.

Only a few sharp thrusts more and Doyoung is spilling into Mark‘s mouth, filling him with his come and still fucking his too full mouth. It‘s so messy, come is spilling out of Mark's mouth, he's too lost in his own pleasure, can't swallow it all, and Doyoung is continuously moaning through his orgasm and Mark‘s own hits him like a hot wave – he‘s finally coming too, eyes shutting tightly in a long awaited pleasure. It feels so good that he doesn‘t know what to do with himself. He tries calling for mommy but he just gargles instead, his mouth is still full of Doyoung‘s cum. Despite the lack of verbal communication Doyoung understands, he moves his foot in slow, small circles, helping Mark get as much pleasure as possible.

When it‘s over, Mark slumps against Doyoung‘s side panting loudly. Immediately there‘s an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. A few minutes pass before he says a quiet “Thank you, mommy.“

“My pleasure, puppy. And thank you,“ Doyoung laughs and presses a kiss into the younger‘s hair. “Rest for a bit, we have to clean up.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos much appreciated!  
> My nsfw stuff writing skills are not that good but i just wanted to write some mommy Doyoung hee hee


End file.
